


Facts She Wrote

by entwashian



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 facts about Jessica Fletcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts She Wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



01 - Chuck Norris was originally from Maine, but when Jessica Fletcher said the state wasn't big enough for the both of them, he moved to Texas.

02 - Jessica Fletcher doesn't solve murders; she teaches murders that it's best to surrender immediately before they make her angry.

03 - For Christmas, Jessica Fletcher's nephew gave her a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. She asked for the receipt because she already had one.

04 - Jessica Fletcher doesn't go jogging because she needs the exercise; the regular tread of her feet is what makes the Earth continue to revolve.

05 - Jessica Fletcher's editor tried to give her a deadline, but she brought it back to life.

06 - When Sherlock Holmes was a contestant on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Jessica Fletcher was his Phone-a-Friend.

07 - Jessica Fletcher's publisher asked her how she wanted her books to be bound, and she suggested Kinbaku and a ball gag.

08 - The Bible is the most shoplifted book of all time because when a thief tries to steal a book written by Jessica Fletcher, she hunts them down and makes them pay.

09 - Jessica Fletcher once wrote a story so scary that Stephen King refused to read it.

10 - Jessica Fletcher watched the pilot episode of Lost, and was disappointed that it gave everything away.


End file.
